christianityfandomcom-20200214-history
Kingdom Come
Kingdom Come: The Final Victory is the sixteenth and final book of the Left Behind series, released on April 3, 2007. Plot summary Just after the Glorious Appearing After the Glorious Appearing, Cameron Williams (formerly known as Buck) and Chloe notice that their son, Kenny, is playing with other children who were orphaned during the Tribulation. Buck and Chloe form a ministry known as Children of the Tribulation, or COT for short. Shortly after, Jesus Christ establishes his thousand-year reign, during which he will rule from a new Temple in Jerusalem. Ninety-three years into the Millennium A girl who worked at COT, Cendrillon, died as a result of her secret involvement in TOL (The Other Light), a group dedicated to Lucifer and to overtaking the Kingdom, and causes a new sense of panic resulting from dense numbers of TOL in France and their young deaths at age 100. As a result, Kenny Williams, Raymie Steele, and Abdullah's two children form the Millennium Force, dedicated to share the Gospel to unsaved children before they turn a century old. Kenny tries to go undercover and infiltrate TOL, but his plans go awry when his older believing friend Abdullah Ababneh mistakenly thinks he is really a member of TOL. This causes Kenny's life to virtually fall apart, as his girlfriend Ekaterina deserts him, all his friends abandon him, and even his own parents can hardly seem to believe him. Ekaterina soon feels guilty and talks to Kenny, and they discover the real infiltrator from TOL, another teenager named Qasim Marid. Qasim is fired and Kenny is reunited with his girlfriend and his family. Meanwhile, Rayford Steele and his glorified wife Irene lead a missionary trip to Egypt, now called Osaze. There they preach the Gospel and lead countless to salvation. Rayford is captured by a pocket of resistance similar to that of TOL, and experiences firsthand the power of God when an angel descends into the base and leads the prisoners to freedom. Near the end of the Millennium, friends and family gather at COT to celebrate the thousandth birthday of Mac McCullum, and every member of what was once the Tribulation Force makes an appearance. Rayford, a "natural" who is now aged and senile, requests a picture of the original Trib Force, and is shocked to find how old he looks in contrast to the three "glorifieds". Homecoming As the years clock down to the final battle of the ages, the Other Light amasses its armies, a force that is a thousand times larger than the Global Community Unity Army. At the end of the Millennium, all the billions of members of TOL gather all the weapons they can to battle against God, surrounding the city of Jerusalem where Christ reigns, with Lucifer himself leading their charge. However, Jesus comes out to meet them and says, "I Am Who I Am," and the entire opposing army is devoured by fire. Jesus then speaks personally to Lucifer shaming him for his iniquities and evils. At his final words he tears a "hole in the cosmos" and we see the Beast (Nicolae Carpathia) and the False Prophet (Leon Fortunato), who are both writhing in agony and screaming "Jesus is Lord!" Lucifer joins them in their screaming and is thrown into torment with them. The Great White Throne Judgement takes place and all unbelievers are cast into the lake of fire. The earth is renovated by fire, ushering in a new heaven and a new earth. All the believers are then welcomed into heaven, destined to reign with Christ for all eternity. External links *Kingdom Come:The Final Victory from LeftBehind.com *Kingdom Come:The Final Victory from Tyndale.com *First Chapter of Kingdom Come *The Left Behind Wiki Left Behind encyclopedia set up as a wiki that anyone can edit Category:Left Behind